


She Used To Be Mine

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in Bill's POV. Set during season 4. He and Sookie start working their way back to each other. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Used To Be Mine

_**Disclaimer: The characters of True Blood are not mine. Neither is anything else that belongs to someone else. Bill misses Sookie. This is set in season four, while Eric and Sookie are still dating. And I totally abhor Eric/Sookie, so that won't be going on too long. I have done my best not to write Eric like I hate him, too, because I do. This is just a oneshot. Read on!** _

She Used to Be Mine

By Julia

If I stand on my porch, I can see her home. Sookie Stackhouse is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Even including my beautiful wife Caroline whom I did not get to die with. Sookie made me happy. I have regretted not telling her why I was back in Bon Temps many times. Especially now that she is with my sherriff, Eric Northman. I am now the King of Louisiana, however, and I don't have to bow to his every wish. That is rather satisfying. Especially since I loathe him. Eric and I only get along when we have to. I am sorry to say it only got worse after Sookie began to date him.

It is a warm May night that I decide that I am going to go and see Sookie. She and I are not exactly on the best speaking terms, but I want to see her and know that she is fine. So I start across my yard, she is my next door neighbor and her home is not far from mine.

When I arrive and knock on the door, Sookie answers. Her face registers shock at first, and then she steps back to let me in. "Hello, Bill." She says, as I step inside. She closed the door behind me. "What do you want, Bill?" She asked, but she didn't have any malice in the words, to my relief.

"Nothing but to visit awhile." I tell her, and she leads us to the kitchen, where she gets out a bottle of True Blood for me and puts it in the microwave. "How have you been, Sookie?" I asked, as she got herself a Coke from the fridge.

This seemed to be a hard question for her to answer, and she leaned against the counter with her Coke. After a minute or so, she finally said, "I'm alright, Bill. What about you? How have you been?"

While I was deciding on the best way to answer this, the microwave proclaimed that my blood was warm. She got it out and handed it to me with a straw. I placed the bottle in front of me and took a sip. "I've been just fine. Just busy." I said, finally, once my mouth was free of blood. "I have been very busy with some kingly matters. I won't bore you with them."

Sookie finally joined me at the table. She looked like she wasn't sure what to talk about now. I didn't know what else to say, so I sat there for a minute, waiting for Sookie. She finally said, "You going to come into Merlotte's anytime soon? It's been busy. I have to be there in the afternoon till closing tomorrow." She said.

We used to be lovers, and this conversation made me sad. I didn't know how to approach the subject of resuming our relationship, but I wasn't sure she would even be open to the discussion. However, I had noticed that I had forgotten to inquire how her brother was. "Sookie, how is your brother? Does he like being a cop with the Bon Temps force?" I still could not believe Jason Stackhouse was a cop. Jason was not the sort of man that one would think would want to be a cop.

This made her smile. "Jason likes it real well, and he's good at it from what I hear. I would ask you about Jessica and Hoyt, but they come in Merlotte's." Jessica was my "child", I'd been forced to sire her.

"Yes, I saw Jessica recently, she is doing quite well. She is still with Hoyt as far as I know." I said, despite that Sookie saw them in the bar. I decide that I must go to the bar sometime soon, to keep my presence in the forefront of Sookie's brain. Plus, I like the bar. I even like Sam Merlotte, the bar's owner. He had always treated Sookie with kindness, even if it's because he's in love with her. It really didn't faze me because I trusted Sookie. She never did a thing to steer me wrong.

Sookie was nodding now, as she sipped from her Coke. She seemed to not be sure what to talk about now. She didn't seem to feel that comfortable with me. I didn't know how to make her love me again, not sure that I would want to. She should love who she wanted, even if it wasn't me. She said, "Do you need any more blood, Bill?"

I didn't know if I did, I was mostly just fine. "I think this is alright, but thanks, Sookie." I said, and took another sip of what I had left in the bottle. "But I wanted to tell you I am going to be taking a few days off and I was going to spend some of that time in the bar. I've missed Merlotte's." It was mostly true. I had missed Sookie mostly.

After a few more minutes, there was a knock on the front door. Sookie excused herself, to go and get it. I waited patiently in the kitchen, I was surprised to see Eric and Pam come in the kitchen. I tried to keep my mouth shut. "Hello, Eric and Pam." I said, as politely as I could. This was not my home, I would not be rude to them.

The other vampires were both blonde. Pam gave me an annoyed look. Pam was not a big fan of mine. She knew it was prudent to act as if she was, however. Since I was now the King of Louisiana. "Come on, Bill. Don't act as if you are so surprised." She said, with only a touch of sarcasm.

Sookie gave me a look, reminding me to behave. I only looked back in a calm, Southern gentlemanly manner. I didn't want to cause trouble with her and Eric, at least, no more than I could help. That was more than I could say for Eric, when Sookie and I were together. He had done everything he could to split us up. I considered myself to be of better stock than Eric. Sookie said, "Bill just came to visit." She got out a couple of bottles of blood to warm up for Eric and Pam.

"Why is your ex lover coming to visit you?" Eric asked, a witch had worked a very powerful spell on him, and he had only just gotten his memory back. I had been hopeful that once Eric's memory came back, Sookie would break up with him. It didn't happen, but I was still hopeful.

Sookie gave Eric a stern glare. "He is allowed to come and visit me, just because I am with you doesn't mean that you can tell me what to do." She folded her arms. She hated when Eric treated her like property. I had heard her complain about it before.

"I am not trying to horn in on your territory, Eric, but you were doing the same thing to me when I was dating Sookie." I was kind enough to point out. The young woman in question looked annoyed. I decided once I had reminded them of that it was time to go. "Alright, I shall go, Sookie, and let you spend time with your boyfriend. I shall see you tomorrow evening at Merlotte's." I said, and took my leave, off the kitchen, it would be quicker to my home.

The next evening, almost as soon as I woke up, I got dressed as well as I could, and went to see Sookie's bar. Or rather, Sam's bar. The place was busy when I arrived. Lafayette, the gay fry cook, was working the grill, and Arlene was helping Sookie waitress. I greeted them both, hollered a hello to Lafayette, and then Sookie showed me to a table. "Hello, Sookie. May I get a bottle of True Blood?" I asked, as I settled in at the table.

She didn't jot it down, that was easy to remember. "Alright, Bill. Do you know Eric and I had a big fight last night?" I was unsure of why she was telling me. "Did you mean to do that?" She asked, and we came to the truth of the matter.

"I am sorry, Sook. You know that I did not mean to cause you and Eric to fight." I still thought it was a good development. I just didn't know if I should say anything more about it. I didn't want to argue with her.

"Are you, are you really, Bill?" She asked, looking as if she really wanted to know.

I chose to tell her I was, which technically was not a lie. I was sorry that I had caused a lover's quarrel. "I am, Sookie. Truly. I do not deny that I wanted to get back together with you, but I am still sorry that I caused you to fight with Eric."

This seemed to appease her, and she whisked away to get my blood. I then was stopped by Terry Bellefleur, Arlene's husband. "Hello, Bill." He said, we had just found out not too long ago that I was very distantly related to the Bellefleurs. "How are you?" He asked, I was not sure if he was trying to make nice with me or not. I didn't know for sure what to say.

"Hello, Terry. I am doing just fine." I said, trying to be polite. I had been in a very ill conceived relationship with his cousin Portia until we figured it all out. I was glad, it turned out that she hated vampires.

Smiling back at me, Terry leaned on one of the other chairs at my table. "I'm just fine, I'm helping Lafayette with the grill."

I wondered why he stopped at my table. After he had spoken, I asked, "I saw Arlene, but how's the baby? And the other family?" I asked, meaning Portia, his grandmother, and Portia's brother Andy. Andy was the sheriff of Bon Temps. Bud Dearborn had stepped down.

"They're all jus' fine." Terry replied, smiling still. "You come in to see Sookie?" He asked, giving me a knowing glance. He for sure knew that Sookie and Eric were together. I wondered if Sookie had told him about the fight she said they'd had.

I contemplated all of this as I looked back at Terry. "Yes, but I also missed the bar. I am the... well, I'm very busy." I said, I couldn't tell Terry that I was the King of Louisiana. Most of the things, well, some of vampire business was out, but we kept things from the humans. That was one of the things, the kingdoms.

Terry nodded as Sookie came back to give me my blood. "It's nice to see you, Bill." Terry said, and then Lafayette called to him from the back, and he was gone. We had come a long way from the days when I was known as "Vampire Bill."

Sookie stood there for a second, not sure what to say. She didn't move, though, which I thought was a good thing. She seemed to be thinking. "You were always good to me, Bill." She said, and I wondered if she was comparing me to Eric in her head.

"Don't... I was good to you, I loved you, Sookie. I always will love you. I just don't want you to... get back together with me because you fought with Eric." I said, even though I should be rejoicing that she was even thinking about me.

This sat between us for a couple of minutes, and then she said, "You know, the thing is, Bill, I loved the Eric that lost his memory. I don't know that I feel the same about him anymore." I listened, trying to be calm but inside jumping for joy.

"Well, okay, but I don't want you to not be sure and then leave me for Eric." I said, as I took a sip of my blood. I didn't want to take a chance and lose Sookie. I had already lost her once. I didn't want to lose her again.

She digested this, and then said, "OK. But can we discuss this again? In a... well, when you're ready?" Sookie asked, looking at me, looking a little nervous.

I nodded. "Of course, Sookie. We can talk about it again." I didn't say when, but she went to go back to work with a smile on her face, so I felt good about the situation.

A couple of months later, I was going back into Merlotte's, to relax. I had been busy, recovering from all that had been happening with Marnie, the witch that had spelled Eric. The whole situation had ended very messily, and I had heard that Lafayette's boyfriend had been murdered. I knew that he and Tara had been staying at Sookie's. Tara is Lafayette's cousin, and Sookie's best friend. Tara had been shot, but Sookie says she had made it. Alcide Herveaux's ex Debbie Pelt had gone to shoot Sookie. Things were finally calming down.

The bar was not really that busy, and Sookie was laughing with Sam behind the bar. I watched her for a minute, just glad she was happy. Then she saw me and beamed, and came out from behind the bar to give me a hug. "Hello, Bill." She said, as she stepped back. She still looked happy. It made me happy too.

"Hello, Sookie." I said, and she led me to a table. I asked as I sat, leaning back in my chair, "How have you been?" I hoped that she had broken off things with Eric. I still did want to be with her.

Sookie smiled. "I'm just fine, Bill. Glad you came in. Want a True Blood?" She asked, not seeming at all awkward, which was a very good sign.

I nodded, just an incline of my head. "Yes. And that is just fine that you are doing well." I wanted to bring up us dating again, but I chose to see if she would bring it up herself.

Sookie asked Arlene to get me a True Blood, and then she played with the ends of the ponytail she always wore for work. "How have you been, Bill? The same?" She asked, and with the look she gave me, I was wondering what she was really asking me. If she was asking me if I still loved her.

I looked back at her. In case she she was asking what I felt, I said, "You know me, Sookie, I am always the same." I gave her a smile. It felt like something had changed between us.

Sookie then told me some news, added as if it was an afterthought, "I have ended things with Eric. About a month or so ago. I am feeling very good about the situation." She said, looking at me pointedly.

This I took to mean she was still wanting to talk about her and I rekindling things. "Sookie, that is great as long as you are happy." I told her, and meaning it. I could not pretend that I was happy about her and Eric doing anything. Unless it was breaking up, and that was actual happiness. It was true that Eric and I had never liked each other. And that was unlikely to change any time soon. "What time will you be finishing your work?" I asked, hoping that we could talk.

She gave me a look, a good one, she smiled. "I'm off at ten. Do you want to come over? We can talk." She said, and then turned to look at Sam. He wasn't watching her, but she said, "I just should go and get back to work right now. But you could be at my house by eleven." She said, as she leaned her notebook for orders on her hip.

"Yes, if you wanted me to be at your home by eleven I would be there." I said, nodding. I hoped that it would mean that we could talk about getting back together.

She gave me another smile. "OK. Then I'll make sure I get you some blood at the store." She gave me yet another smile and then went to go back to work. I sat and watched everyone in the bar, while I waited for Sookie to return with my blood. I enjoyed this, actually, just sitting and watching the humans, even though you would think that I would dislike it because of me being unable to do things they did. But I did enjoy it. I only stayed at the bar for about an hour, and then I left. I went home to get ready to go to Sookie's. I wanted to look nice, but not like I was trying too hard. I didn't want that.

At ten minutes till eleven, I left my crowded house, (at any given time there was at least 15 people in my house working for me.) and headed across the lawn to Sookie's. I had had a couple of girls help me pick out my clothes. Not that I needed it, I've been on this Earth for 146 years, but it never hurts to have a female perspective. I was full of anticipation. I was glad I was not a male that was alive for once, because I would have been sweating.

I got there with five minutes till eleven, and I knocked on the door, waiting for Sookie to answer. I hoped that she had had a good night at work, and had had enough time to get ready for me to come over. I ran my hand through my hair while I waited.

She came to the door and gave me a smile. Sookie stepped back to let me in. She smiled as wide as I had ever seen her smile. "Hello, Sookie." I said, as she closed the door behind me.

"Hello, Bill. It's great to see you. I did get blood, if you want any." She said, but I did not. Maybe later, if our activities ended up amorously.

I shook my head at her. "I'm just fine, but I thank you for the offer." She led us into the living room. I waited until she had sat down. Then I joined her on the couch. "So, are we discussing whether or not we are getting back together?" I asked. I figured it was easiest to get right to the point.

That gave her pause. She must not have expected me to start with that. She smiled, though, and took my hand. "I would like to get back together if you still have feelings for me." Sookie said, I held her hand back, running my thumb along her knuckles. "Do you feel the same, Bill?" She asked, as vif she was putting my answer in the question for me.

As it turns out she didn't have to, I knew exactly what to say. "Yes, Sookie, I do still love you. You no longer harbor any feelings for Eric at all?" I asked. This was to effectively see if she still loved Eric.

She gave me a smile as she leaned towards me to give me a kiss. "No, I do not have feelings for Eric." She told me. Then she leaned to kiss me again. I kissed her back, glad to finally have her as mine again.

"I am glad that we are together again." I said, wondering what would happen now. I didn't want to push her into doing anything. "What is going to happen now, Sookie?" I asked, as looked at her. She was so beautiful. I was a very lucky vampire. "Are you ready to be the King's human, Sookie? It's going to be much different than it was before." Before I was just a subject of the Queen of Louisiana. Now I was the king of that same kingdom. I wasn't going to have as much time to spend with her.

Sookie nodded, as she climbed onto my lap. I had been her first lover, Sookie's ability to read minds had kept her from being with anyone. She can't read vampire minds. She told me it was a nice break from all the things she had to hear. She ran her hands along my chest, and then into my hair. She looked into my eyes. "Whatever you want to happen can happen. And yes, I know it's going to be different, but I can handle it." She said, as she looked into my eyes.

I stared at her, just taking in her beauty. Then I pressed my lips to hers, she felt very human. I knew I felt stone and cold to her. I felt my hands go to the skin under her shirt. She felt soft and I was ready to take her if she was going to allow me to. Tara and Lafayette were still staying with her, so I picked her up, and we went up to her bedroom.

After I had deposited her on the bed, I loomed above her. I pressed a kiss to her lips. She kissed me back, and I had her disrobed in an instant. She did not stop me. I then dashed off my own clothes, and parted her legs carefully. Then I slowly slipped inside her, there was no need for condoms. I didn't have any diseases and I can't get her pregnant.

I let my thrusts be slow at first, I didn't want to hurt her. She could take a lot, though, Sookie was a very strong person. I could feel the orgasm coming on, and I started thrusting faster. I was going to explode soon. I just hoped that Sookie was close, too. Soon, I was crying out her name and orgasming.

She cried out not long after me, and scratched on my back. "Oh, Bill.." She said, as I pulled out of her and lay beside her on the bed. She said, "You were always really good at that." Her breathing was off, and she ran her hand along my chest.

I smiled and pulled her closer to me. We would always be together, I was never going to hurt her again if I could help it. Sookie was mine again, and it felt like it was meant to be.

 

_**Author's Note: So, that was my first True Blood fic. I hope you liked, I think it was complete fan service to put Eric/Sookie together. I have read all the books, I AM STILL WAITING FOR HER TO GET BACK WITH BILL. ERIC NORTHMAN IS THE WORST VAMPIRE EVER!** _


End file.
